Cleansing the skin is an activity that has been done for millennia. Skin cleansing and methods therefore have involved the utilization of soaps, body washes, and other personal care compositions. Personal care compositions can be structured to suspend and stabilize dispersions of benefit agents while maintaining physical integrity of the compositions, and there are many ways to provide such structure. The ability to provide structure can be an important property for such compositions, but it is also important for personal care compositions to have the ability to rapidly become micellar upon dilution to clean the skin and to deposit benefit agents. Having too much structure in a composition can result in poor performance, but not having enough structure in a composition can cause the product to be unstable. Further, achieving a balance between these two properties can be a difficult task. Furthermore, such personal care compositions also often include fragrances. Such fragrances may delight the user by providing a freshness feeling and may serve as a signal to the user that the product may still be working or that the product is still present. Yet because of the volatility of many fragrances and/or habituation, a consumer may be unable to notice the fragrance shortly after using/applying the personal care composition. Consequentially, it may be desirable to have technologies than improve the noticeability of fragrances in personal care compositions while also providing structure to the personal care composition.